Minigame
Minigame is a tool in Rubble Trouble Tokyo as well in Rubble Trouble Moscow. Minigame is not really a tool at all, but hence its name, is a minigame. The tool is used in Rubble Trouble Tokyo on level 31, which can only be accessed if the Off The Rails level is completed on level 30. In Rubble Trouble Moscow, the Tools is used on levels 19 and 30. The tools appears in Rubble Trouble Tokyo a yellow and black striped bar called a bat, which has to be used to bounce a ball. In Rubble Trouble Moscow it appears as tetris blocks, that have to be made into a line. The tool is controlled by Barry in both games, who uses a remote with an antenna to control the tool. Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rubble Trouble Tokyo, the tool is used to play Breakout (called danger blocks on the screen), where once selecting the tool, the bat will appear on the screens on the building. Clicking will release a a ball which has to be used to break forty-two coloured bricks, arranged in a six by seven grid. The arrangement of the bricks represents the blocks on top of the arcade building the demolition crew is supposed to destroy. Bricks in the Breakout game the player is playing will crack upon being hit the first time, resulting in the block the brick in the game is representing to also be cracked by the ball. Hitting a cracked brick will cause it to shatter, removing the brick from the game, and destroying the block represented by the brick. Some blocks shatter upon being struck and cause an explosion which may shatter or destroy other block, these blocks being explosive blocks. If the ball passes the player's bat, the player has to use the minigame tool again, this subtracting a use point from the tool. Running out of bats for the minigame tool will cause the screen to go red and read "Game Over", resulting in the restarting of the level. Shattering all blocks will bring out a "Level Complete" sign, although it is different then other thirty encountered in the game, as this level complete sign reads "You've completed all the levels in Rubble Trouble Tokyo!". Walkthrough Rubble Trouble Moscow In Rubble Trouble Moscow, minigame is used twice, in levels twenty and thirty. The player plays a game of Nitrometris with minigame tool on level twenty, and Спутник2000 on level thirty. Nitrometris The Nitrometris game is played on an eight by sixteen grid, with the walls on the left side being all drills. Blocks of different formations will fall from the top of the screen, and the player has to try to make a complete line of blocks. Doing so fires a drill, a drill which is on the same level as the block. As the player destroys the building, it becomes smaller, and visible on top is a spaceship. As the level progresses, the building becomes more on the bottom of the level, and the blocks fall faster. Firing a drill at the ship does not harm it. The blocks can be moved by moving the mouse, as the blocks always tries to stay above the Mouse cursor. Causing all the blocks to pile up to the top of the level, forcing falling blocks to be stuck at the top, causes a game over, and an erasing of everything on the grid. Спутник2000 (Sputnik2000) Спутник2000 is played on level thirty. The player controls a rocket that has to get to the finish pad. Clicking will cause the rocket's boosters to boost it in the direction of the mouse, made known by an arrow pointing in that direction. The game has three levels, each with mountains and on a red and yellow screen. Hitting a wall or landing to hard will cause the ship to crash and become destroyed, each crash causing a loss to the minigame's ammunition. The first level is simple: the player has to navigate the ship over a hill. In the second level, in the middle of the right wall is a moving pillar. The third level is the hardest, the player has to move horizontally past a moving cylinder, all the way to the edge of the screen, move vertically down a bit, then go inside a moving circle with a small opening, wait for the circle to rotate and have the opening on the other side, then enter it. Every completed level causes a part of the building to explode: Completing the 1st and 2nd level destroys the two nearby screens, and completing the third destroys the screen the player thus completing Спутник2000 on. Game description Rubble Trouble Tokyo Minigame Click to release the ball. Bounce the ball into the bricks with the bat and see what happens! Rubble Trouble Moscow Nitrometris Minigame Position falling blocks by moving the mouse left and right. Click to rotate falling blocks. Create horizontal lines of blocks to destroy the building. Спутник2000 Minigame Click and hold the mouse button either side of the spaceship to thrust. Crash into the landing pad to complete each level. Don't crash into anything else!! Trivia * The icon of the tool is of a turbo controller, the controller of the Nitrome Enjoyment System. * The Rubble Trouble Tokyo level the tool is on is made a bit difficult due to the falling debris which causes dust to be blown, dust which makes it hard to see the bat. Also the neon sing hangs over when one block it is attached to is destroyed, which hangs over the screen making it difficult to see where the ball is heading or where the bat is. * The Rubble Trouble Tokyo level is similar to level 31 of Rubble Trouble New York, as both levels are added levels. * Спутник2000 may be based on Atari's arcade game Lunar Lander . ** It's also very similar to the Hot Air series, especially the last level, which is clearly based off Hot Air. * The Nitrometris level is similar to the download game Spacebound. Also three of the cities (the "worlds" in the game) are New York, Tokyo, and Moscow. * Nitrometris was based on Tetris which was actually developed by a Russian named Алексе́й Па́житнов (Alexey Pajitnov) in 1984. Category:Rubble Trouble series Category:Interactive objects Category:Tools Category:Recurring interactive objects